


Cloudy with a chance of Dicks

by Jurrassica



Series: Zakkura/Clack one-shots [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Set Ups, Tifa is the best wing man, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurrassica/pseuds/Jurrassica
Summary: Cloud needed a good dicking, at least, according to Tifa. Turns out, she has the perfect man to do it! Too bad Cloud goes home with the wrong guy.(Or maybe the right guy, and this is the start of something beautiful?)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Zakkura/Clack one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825123
Comments: 21
Kudos: 138





	Cloudy with a chance of Dicks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [dicksoutforproblematiccontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksoutforproblematiccontent/pseuds/dicksoutforproblematiccontent) for the idea for the name of this fic! It's perfect.

“Cloud, you're really just in need of a good dicking.” Tifa said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Cloud, who was barely listening to the conversation, did a double-take, looking up at his friend.

“What did you just say?” He wanted her to repeat herself because he didn't believe those words had actually come out of her mouth. His sex life (or lack thereof) was really none of her business. Honestly, it was no one’s business but his own.

“She said you need a good dicking.” Aerith laughed, leaning up against her friend. “How long has it been, anyway?” Aerith asked, curiosity spiking.

“That's,” He paused, honestly thinking to himself the last time he had sex. “None of your business.” Truly, it wasn't. He was so done with these two right now. They were always teaming up against him in situations like this, and they always won. Too often, in fact, that he almost regretted introducing them. The two had become close so quickly.

He supposed it was good, though. Cloud was really the only friend Tifa had, aside from her boyfriend’s - Rude - friends. She needed another girl in her life to share things with. But sometimes Cloud felt a little jealous. Tifa and Rude would often go on double dates with Aerith and her boyfriend Tseng. They had invited Cloud sometimes, but he always felt like a third (or fifth?) wheel. 

“Hmm, but it is. You're so uptight all the time! When was the last time? Was it Vincent? Because if it was, that was almost two years ago! That’s really sad, Cloud. You haven’t had sex in two years?”

It was in fact, Vincent. His ex. He was glad to be done with him, and honestly never wanted to hear about him again. He hated when Vincent was brought up in conversation, even if his name wasn’t mentioned.

“Oh. Cloud,” Aerith was sounding extremely sympathetic now. He didn't like pity. It made him feel pathetic. “It's really been that long?”

“I told you, it's none of your business.” He stood up, packing up his backpack. “I need to go. I have to finish a paper, and I have to work in the morning.”

“Cloud, seriously, why haven't you had sex in so long? Its great stress relief, and maybe you’d be less uptight all the time. Let me hook you up with someone I know! He'd be willing to give it to you good, no strings attached.” Tifa offered, looking through her phone, trying to find the number to said friend.

“Goodbye, Tifa.”

Tifa had bugged him about it for the whole week. Every time she saw him, she brought it up.

He tried to ignore her. He really did. But he was beginning to think that she was right. Maybe he really did just need to get laid. It couldn't hurt, right? Just a one-night stand, and then he'd never have to deal with the guy again. Maybe it would be worth it, to let out some pent up frustration. The other guy was probably more than willing to just fuck, right?

“Tifa, you said you know someone?”

* * *

Cloud was slightly nervous, even if he only admitted that to himself. He never had a one-night stand before and didn’t exactly know how to act when he met the guy. Tifa told him to meet the guy at a local restaurant – one that Cloud _hated_ – and take it from there. She didn't even give him a name or a description, said she wanted it to be a surprise. She only said that the guy would be waiting for him at the front entrance, wearing a black suit, at 6 PM.

And at exactly 6 PM, the man was there.

Cloud wasn't really the type to let himself become smitten with a random stranger, but wow this guy was hot. And tall! Cloud had a bit of a kink for guys that were taller than him, and this guy had maybe five inches on him. He looked built, too, like he spent a lot of time at the gym.

“Oh! Hi! Are you Aerith’s friend?” The guy asked, smiling brightly. Cloud felt his face burn up a little, and he held out his hand.

“Yeah. I'm Cloud. Cloud Strife.” The handsome stranger shook his hand, and Cloud never wanted to let go.

“I'm Zack. Zack Fair. Nice to meet you!” Zack’s happy and excited voice seemed to put him at ease. The raven wasn’t acting weird or awkward. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

“You too.” Okay, maybe this was a little awkward, especially because Zack was so good looking.

“Okay, so to be honest, I hate this place. Are you okay if we go somewhere else? I told Aerith I hate this place” Zack asked, still smiling, locking their gazes.

Cloud fidgeted a little, he also felt a tad underdressed compared to Zack, who was in his sleek black suit. Who wore a whole suit to a date anyway? If this was even a date? Well, maybe he came from work or something and didn’t bother changing?

“I hate this place too.” Cloud agreed. Leave it to Tifa and Aerith to pick a place they both hated.

“Come on!” Zack held on his arm, linking it with Cloud’s arm, dragging him towards his car. “I know a much better place!”

* * *

Zack was so goofy, made stupid jokes, and didn't take himself too seriously. Kind of weird for a guy in a suit, but Cloud liked him. Even though it had only been a little over an hour, he was really enjoying his time with him. Zack made him laugh, something most people had a problem with, given Cloud’s personality.

“Hey, you have really pretty eyes. I feel like I can stare into them all day and never get tired.” The sudden compliment took him by surprise.

“Oh. Thank you.” Cloud replied, turning away to hide his blush. Zack really had been looking into his eyes the entire night.

“You get that a lot, don't you?” Zack asked, laughing as he asked the waiter for the bill. Cloud did get that a lot. The first part, about his pretty eyes. No one ever told him they wanted to stare into his eyes all day, and certainly not a man he just met.

“Sort of, but I- hey! Wait, I can-” Zack was so fast with handing off his card to the waiter, Cloud hadn't even gotten the chance to pull out his wallet.

“It's okay. I picked this place, so I can pay.”

“Fine, fine.” He was about to tell Zack that he’d get the bill next time but realized this was just a one night stand and there would be no “next time”.

The moment the stepped out, they were hit with freezing rain. Zack took off his jacket and held it over his and Cloud’s heads, trying to shield them from the rain as best as possible. He placed his arm over Cloud’s shoulders as he raced them towards his car, unlocking it as they both jumped in.

“Hey, we don’t have to have sex if you don’t want to. We can just hang out at my place, or I can take you home. No pressure.” Zack sounded completely genuine, and it calmed Cloud’s nerves.

“Let’s see what happens?” Cloud offered.

* * *

When they got to Zacks apartment, they didn’t make it five minutes before they were all over each other, stumbling into Zacks bedroom. Cloud was sitting in Zack’s lap, tongue shoved down his throat. Zack was hot and charming, and Cloud couldn’t help it. Maybe he really was more pent up than he thought. All knew, was that having Zack’s hands all over his body already made Cloud hard. He almost felt embarrassed, but Zack seemed to enjoy it, palming is dick through his pants.

“You’re so hot, Cloud. Can’t wait to get my dick inside of you.” Zack said as he slipped his hands under Cloud’s shirt, lifting it up and off, causing the blond to shiver at the feather-light touch. If a simple touch like this gave him goosebumps, he was excited to see what else Zack could do.

Enjoying the reaction he got from Cloud, Zack leaned forward and flicked his nipple with his tongue, earning a little gasp from Cloud, before sucking gently.

“Zack!” Cloud whined, trying to pull away.

“What’s wrong? Don’t like that?” Zack asked, concerned about doing something Cloud didn’t like. He knew from experience that some men didn’t like their nipples touched.

“I do, but…” Cloud paused, tugging at the collar to Zack’s shirt. “We’re both wearing too many clothes,” Cloud said, tugging harder at Zack’s shirt, hoping he’d get the idea of what he was trying to do.

“Alright, alright.” Zack laughed, pulled away a little, undoing his tie slowly, enjoying the look he was getting from Cloud. He moved Cloud from his lap so he could unbutton and remove his shirt, tossing it on the floor, also unbuttoning his pants, but not pulling them off just yet.

Cloud slowly grazed his hands along Zack’s arms, enjoying how the tight muscles felt under his hands. Zack had such broad shoulders and defined muscles, it made him feel a little self-conscious. 

“Take these off too?” Zack asked, playing with the button to Cloud’s pants.

“Yeah.” Why was Zack even asking? Trying to be a gentleman at a time like _this_?

Zack undid the button and zipper and yanked them off so quickly, Cloud didn’t even realize what was happening.

You too, Zack.” Cloud pushed himself onto his knees, pulling Zack’s pants down and off, throwing them onto the floor. Zack moved to climb on top of Cloud, but the blond switched their positions, shoving Zack up against the headboard.

“Cloud, what-” Not even able to finish because Cloud positioned himself between Zack’s leg and engulfed his hard cock, catching Zack by surprise.

“Wh…whoa!” Zack gasped, he had not expected Cloud to be assertive and just…take his cock in his mouth like that. Felt amazing, and he wasn’t complaining.

He closed his eyes and leaned back, enjoying the hot wetness of Cloud’s mouth, the way he dipped his tongue into the slit at the tip of his cock, teased him a little by pulling away completely, and then taking his cock back into his mouth, tongue constantly teasing the tip of his cock. It had been too long since Zack had a blow job like this.

All too soon, Cloud pulled away.

“C…come on.” Zack whimpered.

“Can’t have you coming before you fuck me, right?” Cloud said, meeting his eyes as he gave a lick to the bottom side of his cock before pulling away completely.

“Shit Cloud. Come here.” Zack said, switching their positions so Cloud was at the head of the bed. Zack grabbed a pillow and placed it under him back, making sure he was comfortable. Cloud could feel his heart swell a little, amazed that Zack cared so much about his comfort.

Zack reached into the nightstand and grabbed lube and a condom. Cloud, anxious as he was, spread his legs as soon as Zack sat in between them, warming up the lube on his fingers.

“How much can you take?” Zack asked, prodding Cloud’s entrance with two fingers, pushing the tips in gently. There was no tension at all, Cloud pushing towards the fingers, wanting more

“As…as much as you can give me.” He said, gasping when Zack shoved his fingers in without warning, pumping a few times, getting Cloud used to the feeling, revealing in the way Cloud writhed and moaned in pleasure.

“You like my fingers in here, Cloud? Like it when I touch right _here_.” Zack pushed hard against his sweet spot, earning a loud moan from Cloud. The blond tried to move his hips, wanting the take the fingers in deeper, but Zack pulled away slightly.

“Tell me you like it, or I’m not going to fuck you.” Zack pulled his fingers out, slamming them back in before Cloud could even whimper at the loss.

“Stop,” Cloud paused, moaning when the assault of Zack’s fingers got more aggressive. “Stop teasing me and get your dick inside of me already.”

“Oh?” Zack began, slowly pulling his fingers out of Cloud, loving the sounds his wet entrance made as he pulled his fingers out. “Like you teased me a few minutes ago while you sucked my dick?”

“Zack,” Cloud whined, desperately wanting something bigger inside him. “Come on, fuck me.”

“Yeah. Yeah, those are the words I wanted to hear, gorgeous.” Cloud’s eyes met Zack’s as he grabbed the condom and ripped it open with his teeth, rolling it on his hard cock as quickly as he could. He fumbled with the lube and slicked himself up quickly.

Cloud gripped Zack by the back of the neck, pulling him down for a heated kiss.

“How do you want it? I’ll let you choose.” Zack smirked, pulling away and rubbing the tip of his cock against Cloud's entrance, applying some pressure, but not pushing in.

Cloud paused for a moment, trying to decide.

“Let me turn around,” Cloud said as Zack backed up a little, letting Cloud move so he was on his hands and knees.

“Fuck,” Zack cursed, grabbing Cloud’s ass and squeezing his cheeks apart, nudging the tip of his dick inside. “My favorite. I can watch as you suck me in.” He said as he pushed in, slowly, enjoying the way Cloud was sucking him in.

“Ah.” Cloud moaned loudly like he was letting out a sigh of relief. Having someone inside of him after so long felt so good. Why did he wait? It was like he almost forgot how good sex felt.

“Sh…shit Cloud, so greedy.” Zack groaned as he placed his hands along Cloud’s back, caressing the skin as he began to thrust slowly, wanting to reveal in the pleasure of being inside Cloud before he went all out.

“You fe…feel so good. So tight. Sucking me in like that? Fuck Cloud!” He held tightly onto Cloud’s hip, holding him steady as he thrust his dick into the tightness.

“C…come on, don’t go so slow.”

“You sure you can take it, gorgeous?”

“Yes, Zack,” Cloud replied, a little annoyed now. “Fuck me, come on.” Cloud could barely get the words out because Zack started moving faster, digging his fingers into his hips, bringing his hips to him, moaning out every time his dick shoved back into that tight heat.

Cloud dropped the front of his body onto the bed, chest hitting the soft sheets and burying his face into the pillow to stifle his moans.

“No!” Zack grabbed his hair, pulling his head up. “Don’t be quiet, let me hear your beautiful voice.”

“Fu…fuck Zack, so good.” Cloud moaned as he pushed back, trying to get more friction, wanting Zack to go harder, faster.

“Yeah? You like it? Like my dick inside of you? Hitting right… _there_ …” There was a pause between words, Zack hitting his sweet spot each time, leaning forward, and latching his lips onto Cloud’s neck, nipping and sucking, not caring that he was leaving marks. If this was going to be the only time he fucked Cloud, he wanted to make sure the blond would remember him.

“Ha…harder Zack, fuck me.” Cloud fisted the sheets, any harder and he’d tear them. Zack quickened his pace, making sure to hit Clouds prostate every time he re-entered, gripping on tightly to Cloud’s hip with bruising force, not caring that he would, in fact, leave marks. He knew that Cloud could take it.

Getting close, he snaked his hand to Cloud’s cock, pumping and rubbing his finger along the tip as he assaulted his sweet spot.

“Zack!” Cloud moaned, spilling into Zack’s hand, body going lax. If Zack weren’t holding him up, he’d have collapsed completely onto the bed.

“Nn, fuck! Take it.” Zack moaned as he shoved in deep, tilting his head back as he came, moaning Cloud’s name and collapsing on top of him.

“That was amazing, Cloud. Fuck.” Zack said after a few minutes, moving so he was laying at Cloud’s side, not wanting to crush him.

“Yeah, thanks,” Cloud replied, not even sure what to say, and suddenly feeling a little awkward. What should he even do now? Lay here? Grab his clothes and leave? Take a shower first?

“Hey,” Zack said softly, causing Cloud to look up from the pillow he had smashed his face into. He reached forward, rubbing his knuckles gently across Cloud’s cheek.

“You can stay, you know? I’m not gonna make you leave, it’s pouring outside. Plus, I like to cuddle.”

* * *

Waking up in someone’s arms after waking up alone for so long was amazing, even if it was only a one night stand. Zack was so cuddly, it made Cloud want to stay, sleeping in his arms. But reality hit, and he knew he had to get up and leave.

Peeling Zack’s arms off of him, he reached into the drawer at the bed side table, hoping there was an extra charger there. Lots of junk, but he found one. He plugged it in and let his phone charge up a little, turning it on. He knew he’d probably have some messages from Tifa (and Aerith) asking how his night went.

Cloud’s eyes widened when he opened up the messages from Tifa.

 **Tifa** : Cloud, it’s 6:30, where are you? Reno is waiting for you

Reno? Clouds brows furrowed in confusion. Who was Reno?

 **Tifa** : Come on Cloud, did you chicken out? Reno’s not so bad, I swear! He’ll show you a good time

 **Tifa** : Wait…Cloud…did you go home with Zack?

Cloud blinked. Was he not supposed to go home with Zack?

 **Tifa** : Aerith was trying to hook up Zack with her friend Rufus

 **Tifa** : …

 **Tifa** : Rufus has blond hair; I think Zack confused you for him

 **Tifa** : Cloud, did you sleep with Zack?

 **Tifa** : Please text me when you get home

 **Tifa** : Cloud it’s 9 am, why aren’t you home yet?

 **Tifa** : Did you have sex with Zack and stay over?

 **Tifa** : Text me!

 **Tifa** : Maybe this is better. You and Zack would make a cute couple

 **Tifa** : Maybe it won’t be just a one night stand?

Cloud stared wide-eyed at his phone. He couldn’t believe he had gone home with the wrong man. A man in a suit at 6 pm! That’s all Tifa had told him. Zack was a man in a suit and had met him there at 6 pm. Of course he thought he was supposed to go with Zack.

“What’s wrong?” Zack asked, placing his chin on Cloud’s shoulder, gazing down and Cloud’s phone. Cloud hadn’t even realized the other man was awake.

“We…we weren’t supposed to meet up,” Cloud admitted, still shocked.

“What do you mean?”

“I was supposed to meet up with someone else. And so were you, apparently.”

“Aerith told me to meet a blond in front of the restaurant at 6 pm.” Zack shrugged. “You’re a blond, and you were there at 6.”

“Tifa was the one who told me to meet up with someone, not Aerith. Check your messages. See if Aerith texted you.”

Zack pulled away from Cloud and grabbed his phone, unlocking it and looking through a slew of messages that Aerith had sent him, eyes widening in realization.

“Shit! This is crazy!” Zack was surprised, but also found the whole situation hilarious. It worked out well in the end, anyway.

“Who were you supposed to meet up with?” Cloud asked.

“Someone named Rufus. You?”

“Some red-head named Reno.”

“Well, I mean, it worked out, right? I had fun.” Zack laughed, slinging an arm over Cloud, placing his head on top of Clouds.

Sure, it did. Cloud enjoyed himself. And he actually liked Zack, too.

“Yeah, it did, and I had fun too,” Cloud said, looking away. Admittedly, he felt a little sad that this was it. No way Zack would want to see him again after this. Yeah, the sex was amazing, but could there be something more?

“Can I see you again?” Zack asked.

“What?” Cloud turned to him, shocked at what he was hearing. Zack actually wanted to hang out again?

“I like you. I want to get to know you better. I know we might have done this in the opposite way, but what do you say? Can we go on a real date together?”

“Sure, Zack. As long as you let me pay this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, he went home with the wrong guy but it worked out so perfectly! Hehe. Spoiler alert, they get together and fall in love!
> 
> I also don't know what other tags to use? Let me know if you think of anything, please! And let me know what you think!


End file.
